User talk:Ivi104
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Draysik" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 14:43, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. External link(s) Please note, when there is just ONE external link, the header should not be changed to "External linkS". Tom (talk) 16:38, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Bots This account has been flagged as being in violation of the bot policy, and will remain blocked until the controller posts here. - 20:28, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not using a bot, I'm using AutoWikiBrowser to correct grammar and spelling mistakes in articles! Why was I blocked when I've done nothing malicious? -- Ivi104 User talk:Ivi104 Semi-automated is the same as automated, which is why to use AutoWikiBrowser at Wikipedia, where sourceforge points you to learn about the program, you need to register with the admins, use a dedicated account, and have the tasks you want to do clearly stated before using it. Those rules are pretty much the same here, but we're also not Wikipedia, so we expect to be able to use the recent changes page for more than an hour at a time. Making hundreds of changes at a pace not possible by a Human without assistance with no warning doesn't need to have malicious intent to do harm. Most of the real harm done to MA is by people who think they know what they're doing. You obviously know enough about wikis to know about this program, but you seem to not know MA, and we certainly don't know you. You also posted this on my talk page instead of here, where you should be able to edit signed in BTW, which means I have now have reason to think you can't, or won't, follow instructions, instead of simply not knowing about them. Editing at the speed you were is something that requires trust, commitment, and familiarity with the community. - 09:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Note also that some of the changes that the program was making are ones that we've made stylistic decisions NOT to use, and thus, have had to revert a large number of changes made. -- sulfur (talk) 10:08, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience, as that was never my intention. I didn't (and don't) know how to ask for a bot status, and your bot policy has no mention of it. I've visited MA many times, but have never indulged in contributing. I posted my reply on your talk page as that's how it's done on Wikipedia, and it helps in maintaining two-way communication. I don't know how you could possibly know if I replied to your comment on my talk page. That's the only reason why I answered on your talk page, not because of my implied inherent disobedience of instructions. I also don't know why all my edits of dashes (e.g. three year period -> three-year period, etc.) were reverted, as they are correct. I hope to be able to contribute to this wiki further, but I realize my mistakes in not informing anyone of my intentions and not requesting bot status. Therefore, in accordance with your policies, I would like to request bot status for this account. Thanks! --Ivi104 (talk) 15:04, October 18, 2016 (UTC)